


Ripomatic

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ripomatic




End file.
